Cobra Wants to Talk
Log Title: Cobra Wants to Talk Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Soundwave, Blockade Location: Washington, DC Date: September 20, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Alley-Viper 301 calls up Soundwave to discuss matters. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Blockade Log session starting at 19:07:48 on Thursday, 20 September 2018. Soundwave rubs his head as his radio wakes him up. "Sweet Primus. Which comlink is that.." Soundwave stands up "Sounds like I may have a meeting on Earth." he says, sounding more then a little hung over. He staggers a bit, trying to clear his systems. Blockade leans back in a chair, nursing a much lower octane drink than the ones from last night. "Might want a sip before you go, sir. It helps." Soundwave nods "Get me one of what he has to go. Duty.. calls." He says. "Thank you, Blockade. Your loyalty and your company has been noted. Are you coming with me?" He rubs his head. He is probabyl in no condition for it, but duty. Blockade straightens up. "Well, I don't have any other orders yet." Soundwave pauses. "It is not orders. Just a request. A human wishes to Parlay. I will give him the opportunity." his voice goes back to its emotionless drone. "Soundwave: Is prepared." Blockade shrugs. "Up to you then, sir. I leave decision making to the mechs in charge." Soundwave pauses "If you want to come, come. I have to get to the spacebridge." he seems like he'd much rather not be but hes on his way. Washington, DC - North America The capitol of the United States. The historical areas are kept beautifully clean and free of crime. There's lots of parks and green lawns... until you get to the city proper. Soundwave arrives at the courtyard in the Pentagon with Blockade in tow. Maybe he doesnt trust Cobra not to attack. He looks around for the human hes scheduled to meet. In the time it took him to get to DC, he seems to have pulled himself back together to his threatening emotionless self. The central courtyard of the Pentagon, massive banners with the Cobra sigil, and the symbols of Cobra special forces as well as the various Viper corps hang from roof to mere inches above the lawn. 301 is standing at a small lectern with a microphone hooked up to a sound system so that he doesn't have to shout for the much bigger entites to hear him. There are other Vipers on the outter perimeter, weapons slung, but all of them looking ready to draw should they need to. Blockade falls into an escort position, towering fairly menacingly behind the Intelligence Commander. A visor hides his optics and he keeps a straight face, so it's hard to tell exactly what he's thinking. Soundwave looks around. "Ah. I see the human organization in charge has changed the decor." he thinks aloud. He moves to the Viper at the Lectern. "Amplification: Unnecessary. Unit: Soundwave has a superior sense of hearing." With a nod, 301 taps a switch on the mic, turning it off with a brief snapping sound on the speakers. "Part of the Corps works on communication with the liberated people of the Cobra occupation zones. Good will work eh?" 301 taps a few commands on a wrist mounted tablet, causing a holo-display in front of his lectern bring up a holo-image of Bill Buttacker, "Bills been doin the spokepearson work eh?" behind his face visor he blink commands a items on his HUD, showing a multitude of Bill's broadcasts on the Cobra network, all running silent. "I figure the Decepticons could use some good will work, keep use earthlings off yer back, in exchange for showing Cobra's advanced interspecies cooperation. Back in the 80s, the Autobots tried to build a tidal harness t'make that Energon stuff you use. Cobra could use the boost in power and make headway t'show our use of clean energy. You get your glowin' nuclear cubes, we get power and good will as well. But the who twenny and thirty foot tall battle machine part freaks a lotta folk out eh? But you has them tape bots, size ovva 'uman eh? Thought maybe some could work with Bill, for a few of 'is broadcasts. Blockade folds his arms and tries to look more intimidating than bored. Soundwave crosses his arms. "What you are suggesting is an alliance. THis would be something I would have to run by Lord Megatron." he says. "My agents will move on my command if he deems it necessary." He says. "This does however sound like something that he would be interested in." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Not a military alliance though, keep t'Autobots outta your... circuits...' trying to tie the phrase in to giant robot terms 'Officially it would be a socico-economic agreement f'mutual benefit. Paints it with beauricratic tripe, should keep them Autobots from thinkin' yer 'elpin' our whole war effort eh?" Blockade looks over the other Vipers. Honestly, these humans are pretty small. They're organic too. Squishy. Soundwave considers. "Any alliance between our sides would be a military one. Query. Do you know why I had to retrieve Nightlash from your organization?" Alley-Viper 301 nods "Aye, she were interested in hitting Hampton roads, since she looks like onna our fighters, mighta gotta away wivvit ifn you 'adn' crashed the party eh? An even if it were a military alliance, publicly we call it a trade agreement. Again, red tape, the UN and the US can't move if they thinks y'just loanin' out somma yers in exchange for them bein' paid in energon. Cloak an' dagger an all that yeah?" he jerks his head towards blockade, "Maybe f'somma yer blokes like that big amazin' lookin' piece of walkin' destruction we could see if we can get it to the point that people can see 'im rumblin' downna street and not go shriekin' for the damn Autobots." Blockade does his best to keep the smile off his face at being referred to as an amazing looking piece of walking destruction. Soundwave shakes his head. "Negative. Because I called her back to base. And she chose to assit you agaisnt hte GI Joes. She chose to show an alliegance to an organization on this planet. Which means she has made enemies of your enemies while wearing a Decepticon badge." That means she has made allies with organizations without Lord Megatron's permission. As a case by case basis, in this instance I would prefer to look at it as a lack of foresight rather then flat out trechary. he looks over at Blockade. "The flattery is part of the game. Do not let it draw you in." he says. "Soundwave is well aware of propaganda machines. I.. have made plenty myself." he pauses. "The fact is, when I am here I speak for my badge. As you speak for yours. I do not think a simple dam would make such a weighted decesion worthwile." Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head "No, one tidal harness no. But it'd open up other options, wouldn'it? We own a lot of coastal territory. One small step to begin this, Bill makes a few videos where he interacts wif Rumble, or Ravage, or Frenzy - we show Cobra is better at what the US 'ad been tryin' f'years eh?" arms folding across his chest. "If it looks tenable, may'ap Cobra Commander and Megatron sit to table instead of a Viper Commander and Megatron's spymaster neh?" Blockade comments quietly (for his size), "It's not different from listening to Swindle, sir. You can enjoy the complements, just don't agree to anything." Blockade tries to picture Rumble or Frenzy being friendly to people without armor. Soundwave tries to picture Rumble or Frenzy not making the empire look terrible. Ravage? Everyones just going to link that to cat memes. Then again humans do listen to cats on their internet a lot. Hmm. "The United States has never tried to negotiate with Soundwave. That alone is a step. But.. I do not think you wpuld want those two. Rumble's function: Demolitions. Frenzy? Warrior. Ravage is a sabateour. None of which are: Politicans." Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head at that "Don' need to be a politician. Ravage can be shown lookin' majestic in the right lightin' while a kid walks past, Rumble n'Frenzy can shake a hand and not say a damn word, just smile whiles they does it eh?" there's a grin in his voice, jerking his head towards Blockade, "That big guy there, 'ave 'im launch some ordinance into a buildin' we're demolishin' for some good will buildin' - 'ey look. Decepticons are lookin' out for the people. Autobots? They dragged yer 'ole war 'ere, youse all jus' dragged along while they changed the battlefield." Soundwave shakes his head. "They are not acceptable. I say this for your protection." He says> "If anyone is going to talk to the media. It will be Soundwave." Blockade frowns, sorting out the conversation while he keeps his optics on the squishy humans. '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Your thoughts, Blockade?"' '<> Blockade says, "He talks a good game, but if it were as easy as shooting buildings to make humans our friends, why wouldn't they already be on our side, sir?"' '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I do not want to wrap my head around how primitive fleshlings think."' Raising a hand, pointing upward "Depends on what you'd be sayin, Soundwave. You ain' subtle, an a lot of folk don' like unmitigated directness - which is your method." 301 shrugs and looks between the pair for a moment. "Theres not much wiggle room 'ere, eh? If I can't use the type of space robots that I know would appeal to 'umans, t'make the headway we would both benefit from, I'll 'ave t'move on eh, mate?" '<> Blockade says, "If I tripped, I think I'd take out a good three or four of them just by falling on them."' '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "they think.. rumble and frenzy are..subtle."' '<> Blockade says, "I can't figure that reasoning out either, sir."' '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Im half tempted to let them talk. see what happens."' Soundwave pauses. "I do not get hte reasonings of using the demolitions squad for negotiatins when I could speak for them. I will be honest and direct with the humans. I will not lose interest and smash camera equipment. If they are frightened by me, they should give up their planet now. I am 'tame' compared to other Decepticons. Blockade can vouch for it. Maybe Ratbat is your man?" Soundwave considers. "Yes. I can send you Ratbat." Blockade cocks his head at that. Ratbat, huh? '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I wonder if he is chosing ones that are loose cannons for a reason."' '<> Blockade says, "What, so it can all go wrong and we get blamed?"' Alley-Viper 301's brow tips up behind his visor. "That one even able to speak english?" shifting his weight from one foot to the other. '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "He's choosing Decepticons that are highly volitile."' Soundwave pauses. "He is an accountant. Hes smarter then he appears." Blockade rubs his head in a thinking manner. "I learned to speak English in about ten kliks. It's not like it's hard." '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Note: He questions Ratbat's intellect and not Frenzies. I think we're being 'played'."' '<> Blockade says, "He could just be really ignorant, sir."' Alley-Viper 301 nods "Aye, but can 'e talk? I know Ravage can't, but he can look like an awesome battle cat, Laserbeak - hell you know Americans an' Eagles eh?" he shrugs slightly "But neither of 'em 'ave ever said word I'm aware of eh? Giant robo-bat, has that interestin' edge, but ifn' 'e can't say a word, well lotta 'umans are teeny wussies bout flyin' mammals for some damn reason." he shrugs "So if the chap can speak, will go a long way eh?" Soundwave pauses. "Ravage can talk. He choooses not to. Why? I refer you to "hes a cat." he says. "I offered you someone who is quite intelligent. Instead you choose the most volatile and angry of my warriors. Do you think I am a fool: Alley Viper unit?" Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head "No, I was makin' examples is all. S'why I suggested Frenzy an' Rumble. Figure you'd keep 'em under wraps an under control." shrugging "Guess it's a wash at this point. But was worth inquirin." Soundwave pauses. "Perhaps there are other ways we can assist each other. However trust me. I say no for the saftey of your media." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Well, which onna your lot would be the least likely to attack our media, while we're makin' our goodwill works?" Blockade folds his arms again. Honestly, if they're willing to talk to the Decepticons that like to talk, that's their problem. Soundwave pauses "The ones least likely to attack the media re most likely not to understand what they are aksing them." '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "We could always direct them to swindle. Am I that cruel tonight?"' '<> Blockade says, "He's a good talker, sir."' Soundwave pauses as if discussing something. "I know of the perfect Decepticon. Do not let his name fool you though." Blockade practices his straight face. '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "and hes not likely to let htem scam us. I think we can afford him."' Alley-Viper 301 points at Blockade "Wha' 'bout 'im? Looks like 'e can keep control of 'emself. Looks like he can lift a house n' a half." Soundwave pauses. "He's bigger then I am." he says. "However, thats entirely up to Blockade." He looks to Blockade. "Do you wish to be our face for the humans?" '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "This.. may be a better option."' Blockade blinks, the light of his visor cutting off and on again. "Uh.. if you're expecting me to, er, negotiate, that's not really my department, sir. But I could keep from squishing them if you wanted me to show off for a broadcast or something." Soundwave pauses. "You'd do better then rumble." Blockade shrugs. "Won't be the first time working with people I can break in half, sir." Alley-Viper 301 smirks behind his ballistic shell and visor "You could smile or whatever at the camera, and use your finger to shake a man's hand. Lift a heavy set of beams into position, not blow people up, and look gorramn magestic in a sunset shot. Work for you?" Blockade huhs. "Sounds easy enough." Soundwave nods "Large guy with a big fuel pump. He can do it. He is capable." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Good, I'll see about the right people to get that tide harness set up eh? Will send word when 'ed be needed for the footage wot?" '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Can you...autobot this up for us, Blockade? All compassion for the cameras?"' '<> Blockade says, "I can promise not to shoot them first, sir. But I'm not sure exactly what they're expecting outta me."' Blockade nods vaguely. He thinks he understood that. "So.. just standing by until then." '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Just dont swallow any lies they throw at you. I'll be observing. You'll do fine."' Soundwave nods "I will be observing." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Aye, once we 'ave things rollin' it'll be easier to call you in then, that talk about it while construction is goin' eh? An perhaps Soundwave'll 'ave ideas 'ed like to send my way as well." Soundwave nods "I will bne sending them to you once they come." and just like that. A pact between devils. Blockade nods, making a face. "yessir." here's hoping Soundwave -doesn't- come up with a bunch of ideas. Alley-Viper 301 nods "Good, nice talkin' mate, lot better than you listenin' in to us like some stalker." Soundwave pause.s "You know a lot about me and my people. I have a feeling I am not the only one keeping their eyes on things." Alley-Viper 301 grunts and motions to both Decepticons, "I'm part of a military orginization on a planet that has been stage to a war between terrifyingly huge and powerful battle robots from space. My interest was piqued." Soundwave nods "Your race is versatile. Though our war tears apart your world for its resources. You not only survive it, but your faction has benefitted from it. It is admirable." Blockade goes back to folding his arms and standing there like the grunt he is. Alley-Viper 301 nods "Well, reckon that concludes it for now eh mate?" looking between the two, "Figger I can call on our comms when I need t'reach out eh?" Soundwave nods "Then Blockade and I shall resume what we were doing before we were called." he bows. Blockade brightens a bit, hoping that means what it sounds like. Alley-Viper 301 bows his head politely, blinking a few commands in his visor, several hundred vipers with anti-tank weapons getting ready to stand down.. Soundwave notes the vipers disarming some rather large weaponry. He wonders to himself what would have happened had he denied Cobra what they wanted. Blockade looks at the weapons being put away, then back at 301 at the podium. He smirks. '<> Blockade says, "They're kind of cute."' Soundwave wonders if this viper is a high ranker. Or if it even matters. He turns to walk away, business completed. '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They remind me of Insecticons."' '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Good allies but turn your back and you're under their control."' '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "also easily squished if they're too annoying."' '<> Blockade says, "Oh. Makes more sense than 'fragging creepy'."' '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "that too. Shall we return to cybertron? I think theres a place with drinks where I left slugfest."' '<> Blockade says, "Sounds a lot better than here, sir."' '<> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "to the spacebridge, then."' Blockade follows Soundwave out of the area, the ground trembling a bit as he walks. Soundwave looks around at the human stuff as he gets ready to walk out of there. On Cybertron we are mechs. here? we are titans. The ground quakes, and the sky Trembles. Here we are Gods. 'Log session ending at 21:34:21 on Thursday, 20 September 2018.'